


Fugas

by Odd_Ellie



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Portuguese
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 08:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaime passara parte razoável do tempo de sua primeira viagem com Brienne pensando em fugir</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fugas

Jaime passara parte razoável do tempo de sua primeira viagem com Brienne pensando em fugir. Em bater seu remo contra a cabeça dela e fazer com que ela se afogasse no rio. Em atravessar sua espada pela garganta dela e fazer que continuasse jorrando sangue até mesmo depois que a vida tivesse se esvaído dela. Mas acabou não fazendo isso, mesmo quando as oportunidades se apresentaram.

Viajando com Brienne novamente pensamentos de fuga lhe ocorrem, mas dessa vez não para o Porto Real e por associação para os braços de Cersei, ou para o Rochedo Casterly, que por mais gerações que ele jamais se importara em decorar direito, pertencia a sua família. Ele não se encaixava mais nesses lugares.

Seus pensamentos de fuga envolvem ir para as terras depois do mar estreito, cortar seus cabelos e esquecer que já foi um Lannister e deixar que Westeros se exploda, o que provavelmente era o caminho que aquela terra estava tomando com ou sem a presença dele pelo que havia notado. Mas agora em suas fantasias de fuga ele sempre acabava levando a sua antiga captora junto consigo.


End file.
